


The Aptitude of a Cowboy

by GayForDragons



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hanzo needs to learn to talk to people without being a sarcastic asshole, Implied future McHanzo, My tags are way too specific whoops, jesse mccree is not an idiot, not a very long fic btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayForDragons/pseuds/GayForDragons
Summary: Jesse McCree is fed up with everyone calling him stupid. He isn't incapable, he's just friendly, and he'll be damned if they don't realize that about him.OrJesse walks out of a meeting in rage, and Hanzo has to go and bring him back.
Relationships: Jesse McCree & Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Aptitude of a Cowboy

“And I’m damn tired of all of this!” 

The conference room fell quiet, the hushed voices that lingered in the background dropping completely as all eyes fell on the cowboy. Jesse was not one to throw a fit. Honestly, he was usually one of the most agreeable agents in the new Overwatch- but there is no way in hell he would let them continue to treat him this way.

“Y’all are always acting like I’m a fucking child.” He continues, red in the face. “Ya protect me like I’m incapable, but goddamn it, I can take care of myself! I was in Blackwatch! And before that, I helped found one of the most dangerous gangs in the States. I can hold my own.” He huffs, eyes scanning around the room to glare at everyone. He was serious about this, and they would know it.

At the head of the table, a few seats down from where Jesse stood in rage, Winston cleared his throat awkwardly. “We never doubted you-”

“Bullshit.”

The gorilla- I mean, scientist- clicks his tongue and tries again. “We know what you have been through, Agent McCree, and we care about you. We only put Genji in these missions because-”

“You think he’s better than me.” He adds hastily, quiet and certain in his tone. He wasn't going to let anyone talk over him, not now. Not anymore. Grabbing his hat off the table, he puts it on, the brim throwing a shadow on his face. Before Winston could even finish, he steps to the side and pushes his chair back under the table. It makes an obnoxious scraping sound across the tiled floor.

He sighs as he steps back and begins walking out of the room, the tense silence following him, suffocating him. At the threshold of the door, he throws a mean look over his shoulder. “Genji is a capable agent, as are all the rest of you. I’m just tired of being treated like an idiot.” He strides out, already turning the corner as he calls back, “If any of y’all need me, you’ll know where I am.” The door closed heavily behind him, and the room was left to marinate in the tension left behind.

A few seconds tick by audibly from the clock on the wall before Winston defeatedly leans back in his seat. “Agent Hanzo?”

The elder Shimada, who had been staring blankly at his notepad he was using to jot important details on, jolts slightly at being called upon, but hides his surprise well with his stoic features. “Yes?”

“Go and bring him back, please. We need to sort this out before we start shipping people out tomorrow.”

The archer’s eyebrows furrow in annoyance, but he grunts in acceptance nonetheless and gets up. Taking the same path Jesse did, he briskly walks out the door to find the gunslinger. Upon turning the corner and opening the main door of the building, he is struck by a rather startling realization. He actually doesn’t know where he could have gone. ‘You’ll know where I am,’ he thinks irritably to himself, ‘does he think I can read minds? Ridiculous.’ Not wanting to aimlessly wander the grounds, Hanzo pulls out his comms and activates Athena. 

He holds the device to his mouth, quietly speaking into its installed microphone. “Athena, where is Agent McCree?”

A ping sounds from the device as a map of the base pulls up. A red dot sitting by the edge of the cliff materializes, and the elder Shimada makes a B-Line towards the location. Upon arriving, he stops a few feet away, not wanting to startle the other man. He clears his throat. Jesse looks over, a bottle of whiskey cradled in his flesh hand, and he sighs in obvious aggravation.

“Let me guess, you’re the one they sent to come an’ get me?” He turns back to look over the ocean where the sun was now setting. They had been in that meeting for a while now, apparently.

Hanzo snorts and takes a few steps closer, sitting down a respectable distance away. “So it seems. We still have crucial details of the mission to discuss, but they don’t want to start again without you.” As he’s talking, he can’t help but notice the way the gentle salty breeze blows on his face, sweeping up his stray bangs and bringing a sense of comfort. It’s a shame, he has to admit, that he does not have the time or circumstances to enjoy such a nice evening, but he made sure to mentally take note of the spot on the cliffside. It was beautiful, and the cowboy had really been holding out on him, in his opinion.

The cowboy, however, doesn’t seem to find the situation any more pleasant. “Out of all the people, huh?” He laughs derisively, taking another swig of his booze. It was nearly empty at this point. Evidently, he had been making quick work. “Couldn’t have even mustered up someone who gives a damn to come and get me.”

Rolling his eyes, the archer replies stiffly. “Your situation is not lost on me, gunslinger. I have had my fair share of people underestimating me.” He pauses, considering his next sentence. “It seems everyone chooses to believe what is most convenient for them.”

Jesse doesn’t even bother giving a response, groaning as he stands up and tossing his bottle over the side. The glass crashes loudly at the bottom of the cliff face, and only after that does he hold out his metal hand to Hanzo. Staring up at him, his face the epitome of heavy consideration, he finally deems the other safe enough and uses his support. With both standing, McCree catches Hanzo’s eyes and watches him while he speaks, gauging his reaction.

“I didn’t need your help, Shimada. You’re a good teammate, and a skilled fighter to boot, but you and I aren’t friends. Capiche?” He almost laughs at the look on the other’s face.

“Friends? Hardly. I am here for Genji, not you, nor anyone else.” He smirks, and Jesse can’t help but think the prideful son of a bitch can almost be tolerable like this. He found it funny. The two fall silent, walking at an arm’s width apart back to the building and into the conference room. By now, the peace had been relatively restored. All of the inhabitants have gone back to chatting quietly while Winston, still at the head of the table, rapidly clicks away at his keyboard. Whatever he was typing, it seemed important, so the two men sat down in their original seats and waited for the scientist to look up and notice their presence.

Soon, such comes to pass, and the gorilla makes a sound of surprise when he glances up to a red serape. He clears his throat and sends what he had been typing to display on the holoprojector. Altered mission plans, it seemed to be, and at the very top of the list of agents, a bold ‘Jesse McCree, Team Leader,” can be seen glimmering down on them. With a sense of satisfaction, the cowboy leans back in his chair and listens intently to the changes Winston had made.

Meanwhile, Hanzo was disgruntled, yet unsurprised, to see a giant penis had been drawn over his notes. (At least Genji seemed to find it hilarious.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Second fanfiction, ayy. Be sure to give any criticisms as I would like to better my skills in writing!
> 
> If you're interested, my Twitter is @TransHanzoTbh and my Tumblr is @LukasIsMissing
> 
> Thank you, everyone! :)


End file.
